memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek Into Darkness
Star Trek Into Darkness ist der Nachfolger von und setzt den Handlungsstrang mitsamt der Crew fort. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nachdem Captain Kirk die oberste Direktive verletzt, wird ihm das Kommando der Enterprise entzogen. Kurz darauf verübt John Harrison einen Anschlag auf ein geheimes Waffenlabor der Sternenflotte in London. Bei der Notfallkonferenz im Hauptquartier verübt Harrison einen weiteren Anschlag bei dem auch Admiral Pike getötet wird. Hierdurch erlangt Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise zurück und erhält von Admiral Marcus den Befehl Harrison nach Qo’noS zu verfolgen und zu töten. Kirk weigert sich, Harrison mit den neuen Photonentorpedos zu töten und nimmt ihn gefangen, um ihn vor Gericht zu stellen. Die Enterprise sitzt jedoch im Klingonischen Raum fest, da ihr Warpantrieb beschädigt ist. Harrison verrät, dass er in Wirklichkeit Khan ist und seine Leute in den Torpedos stecken. Er berichtet, dass Admiral Marcus einen Krieg mit den Klingonen anfangen möchte. Marcus taucht mit einem neuen Kriegsschiff auf und versucht Khan und die Enterprise zu zerstören während diese in Richtung Erde flieht. Scotty gelingt es das Schiff zu manipulieren und Kirk und Khan an Bord zu lassen, so dass sie Marcus überwältigen können. Khan hintergeht Kirk und verlangt seine Leute im Tausch gegen Kirk und Scotty. Spock hat jedoch die Torpedos manipuliert, so dass das Schiff mit Khan auf San Fransisco stürzt. Kirk kann den Absturz der beschädigten Enterprise verhindern, wird dabei jedoch tödlich verstrahlt. Spock verfolgt daraufhin Khan durch San Fransisco und kann ihn gefangen nehmen. Durch Khans Blut kann Kirks Leben gerettet werden. Khan wird mit seinen Leuten wieder eingefroren. Etwa ein Jahr später bricht die Enterprise zu ihrer ersten Fünfjahresmission auf. Langfassung Akt I : Der Regelverstoß thumb|Spock im Vulkan von Nibiru Auf dem Planeten Nibiru droht ein Vulkan jegliches Leben zu vernichten. Um dieses zu verhindern will die Crew der ''Enterprise'' den Vulkan zum Erlöschen bringen. Während sich das Schiff mitten in einem Ozean verbirgt, taucht Spock verborgen durch eine Aschewolke in den Vulkan ein um die Lava mittels eines technischen Gerätes zum Erstarren zu bringen. Unterdessen müssen James Kirk und Leonard McCoy vor den Einwohnern fliehen, da sie von ihnen als Fremde enttarnt wurden. Sie springen über eine Klippe und tauchen direkt in die Luftschleuse der Enterprise. Auf der Kommandobrücke müssen sie aber erfahren, dass sie Spock aufgrund von Störungen, die der Vulkan verursacht, nicht mehr an Bord holen können. Der einzige Weg wäre mit dem Schiff aufzutauchen und direkt in den Vulkan zu steuern um Spock an Board beamen zu können. Dies würde aber direkt gegen die oberste Direktive verstoßen, da es einen direkten Einfluss auf die Bevölkerung hätte, wenn sie ein hochentwickeltes Raumschiff sehen würden. Spock beharrt auf der Einhaltung der obersten Direktive und berkräftigt seine Meinung mit den Worten: Die Bedürfnisse der Vielen sind wichtiger als die Bedürfnisse der Wenigen. Kirk entschließt sich dennoch mit dem Schiff aus dem Wasser aufzutauchen und seinem ersten Offizier das Leben zu retten. Der Plan gelingt: die von Spock entworfene Bombe explodiert, der Vulkan erlischt und Spock kann rechtzeitig herausgebeamt werden. Das Ganze hat jedoch eine dramatische Folge: die technisch völlig unterentwickelten Ureinwohner bekommen die Enterprise zu sehen und verehren sie fortan als Gottheit. Akt II: Der Anschlag Zur selben Zeit auf der Erde: ein Sternenflottenoffizier begibt sich ins Krankenhaus zum Bett seiner unheilbar kranken Tochter. Er und seine Frau haben die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Plötzlich taucht ein mysteriöser Mann auf und verspricht ihm zu helfen. Wenig später bekommt er ein Paket in welchem sich ein Ring der Sternenflotte und eine Ampulle mit Blut befinden. Nachdem das Blut dem Kind verabreicht wurde, verbessert sich plötzlich sein Zustand. Kurz darauf betritt der Offizier ein Archiv der Sternenflotte in London, begibt sich zu einem Terminal, nimmt den Ring, den er erhalten hat und lässt ihn in ein Glas Wasser fallen. Daraufhin kommt es zu einer schweren Explosion, die die ganze Stadt erschüttert. Im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte bekommen Spock und Kirk von Admiral Pike eine saftige Moralpredigt, weil sie die oberste Direktive schon allein damit verletzt haben, dass sie die Bewohner des Planeten Niburu vor dem Untergang gerettet haben, obwohl sie den Planeten nur beobachten hätten sollen. Besonders James Kirk muss sich den Vorwurf gefallen lassen, die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen zu ignorieren. Zur Strafe wird Spock auf ein anderes Schiff versetzt und Kirk soll zurück an die Akademie. Restlos deprimiert zieht sich Kirk in eine Bar zurück um seinen Frust durch Alkohol und Frauen zu erleichtern. Da stößt Pike zu ihm um ihm zu versichern, dass er immer noch fest an ihm glaube und sich für ihn vor dem Oberkommando der Sternenflotte eingesetzt habe, sodass Kirk als erster Offizier unter Pike auf der Enterprise bleiben darf. In dem Moment bekommt Pike die Nachricht dass eine Sitzung der obersten Offiziere der Flotte einberaumt wurde. thumb|Pike und Kirk Unter der Leitung von Admiral Marcus soll über das Vorgehen nach dem Terroranschlag in London beraten werden. Marcus muss zugeben, dass der Attentäter, ein Mann names John Harrison, einer der besten Agenten der Sternenflotte war. Kirk meldet sich als erster Offizier unter Christopher Pike zu Wort, da er nicht versteht, warum ein einfaches Archiv zerstört wurde. Als ihm laut der Gedanke kommt, dass das Protokoll vorsieht, dass sich nach so einem Anschlag alle Offiziere an einem bestimmten Ort treffen sollen, erscheint hinter ihnen ein kleines Schiff und eröffnet das Feuer. Hinter dem Steuer sitz Harrison. Kirk gelingt es, das Schiff zum Absturz zu bringen, doch Harrison schafft es, sich rechtzeitig wegbeamen zu lassen. Unter den Opfern dieses Anschlages ist auch Admiral Pike. Kurz vor seinem Tod gelingt es Spock noch mittels Gedankenverschmelzung seine letzten Gedanken zu erfahren. Kirk ist schockiert über den Tod seines Mentors und will Rache nehmen. Durch Scotty erfährt er, dass sich Harrison mittels der von ihm aufgestellten Transwarpgleichung nach Kronos beamen konnte, der klingonischen Heimatwelt. Kirk bittet Admiral Marcus um die Erlaubnis, Harrison verfolgen und ausschalten zu dürfen. Dazu möchte er unbedingt Spock wieder als seinen ersten Offizier haben. Der Admiral gesteht Kirk, dass Harrison kein Archiv sondern eine geheime Basis einer Organisation der Sternenflotte namens Sektion 31 zerstört habe. Marcus, der glaubt, dass ein Krieg mit den Klingonen überfällig ist, gibt Kirk die Erlaubnis und obendrein noch 72 spezielle Torpedos, mit denen Kirk Harrison vom Planetenorbit aus beschießen soll. Akt III: Die Rache thumb|left|Carol Marcus und James Kirk thumb|Harrison wird abgeführt Auf dem Weg zur Enterprise bekommt Kirk noch einen neuen Wissenschaftsoffizier zur Seite gestellt: Dr. Carol Wallace. Als Scotty gegen die neuen Torpedos protestieren will, fühlt er sich nicht ernst genommen. Er quittiert den Dienst und bittet Kirk als Freund, die Waffen nicht einzusetzen. Danach verlässt er das Schiff und Kirk macht den jungen Russen Pavel Chekov zu seinem Nachfolger am Maschinendeck. Als die Enterprise Kronos erreicht, kommt es zu einem Maschinenschaden, der das Schiff im feindlichen Gebiet stranden läßt. Kirk besteigt mit Spock und Uhura, die er wegen ihrer klingonischen Sprachkenntnisse mitnimmt, ein Shuttle und steuert auf den Planeten zu. Dort kommt es zu einer Verfolgungsjagd mit den Klingonen. Uhura versucht auf klingonisch zu erklären, dass sie einen Mann jagen der ohne Ehre ist. Als einer der Klingonen sie jedoch stark bedroht, kommt es zu einem Feuergefecht. Plötzlich erscheint ein unbekannter Mann und beginnt selbst gegen die Klingonen zu kämpfen. Es ist Harrison. Als nur noch er, Kirk, Spock und Uhura übrig sind, verlangt Kirk von Harrison, sich zu ergeben, da er sonst seine Position mit Spezialwaffen beschießen lässt. Als Harrison erfährt, dass es 72 solcher Waffen sind, gibt er auf und lässt sich festnehmen. Doch zuvor lässt Kirk noch seine Wut an ihm aus, indem er ihn mehrmals schlägt, was ihm jedoch nichts ausmacht. thumb|left|Khan in der Arrestzelle In der Arrestzelle der Enterprise erklärt Harrison dem wütenden Kirk seine Motive: er habe sich ergeben, weil es an Bord 72 Gründe dafür gebe. Er sei in Wirklichkeit ein genetisch verbesserter Mensch, der vor 300 Jahren eingefroren wurde und den Admiral Marcus als Waffe gebrauchen will. Außerdem sei sein Name nicht John Harrison sondern Khan. Und wenn er wissen wolle, warum er die Föderation angegriffen habe, solle er die Torpedos genauer untersuchen. Zusätzlich gibt er ihm Koordinaten in der Nähe des Jupiters. Diese lauten 23.17.46.11 . Obwohl er ihm misstraut, will Kirk Antworten haben und schickt Dr. Carol Wallace, die in Wiklichkeit die Tochter von Admiral Marcus ist, mit einem dieser Torpedos von Bord um ihn zu untersuchen. Dabei kommt heraus, dass sich in diesem eine alte Stasiskapsel befindet. Khan erklärt Kirk, dass diese insgesamt 72 Personen seine Mannschaft sind, die er beschützen wolle. Der Böse sei nicht er, sondern in Wirklichkeit Admiral Marcus. Kirk bittet Scotty über Funk als Freund sich anzusehen, was sich bei den Koordinaten, die er von Khan erhalten hat, befindet. Als Scotty dort ankommt, traut er seinen Augen nicht. Akt IV: Der Kampf ums Überleben thumb|Ein überlegener Feind in der eigenen Flotte Auf dem Weg zurück zur Erde wird die Enterprise von einem riesigen Schiff der Sternenflotte überrascht. Dieses Schiff ist der Enterprise in jeder Hinsicht überlegen und es wurde nur zu einem Zweck gebaut: Krieg. Das Kommando hat Admiral Marcus der die sofortige Freigabe von Khan fordert, da er sonst die Enterprise vernichten wird. Kirk befiehlt auf Warp zu gehen um zu flüchten. Doch dem fremden Schiff gelingt es die Enterprise im Warp zu überholen und mit seinen Waffen zu stoppen. Da die völlige Zerstörung der Enterprise droht, offenbart Kirk Marcus, dass seine Tochter an Bord ist, mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser wegen ihr das Feuer nicht eröffnet. Als sich Kirk dann bereit erklärt, Khan zu übergeben um seine Mannschaft zu retten, beamt Marcus seine Tochter zu sich an Bord und befiehlt auf die Brücke der Enterprise zu feuern. Kirk, der erkennt, dass sie keine Chance haben, wendet sich an seine Crew und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sie nicht beschützen kann. Doch Scotty ist es gelungen beim Jupiter sich an Bord von Marcus Schiff zu schmuggeln und dessen Waffen zu sabotieren. Jetzt sieht Kirk doch noch eine Chance zu überleben. Er verbündet sich mit Khan, der sich selbst als Opfer von Marcus sieht. Beide versuchen im Raumanzug von der Enterprise durch den leeren Raum unbemerkt auf das andere Schiff zu gelangen. Spock der Khan zutieft misstraut, nimmt Kontakt nach Neu Vulkan auf, um sein zukünftiges Ich zu befragen. Dieser eröffnet ihm, dass Khan über die Maßen gefährlich ist und dass er selbst seiner Zeit nur durch ein großes Opfer gestoppt werden konnte. thumb|left|Die Enterprise stürzt auf die Erde ab Als Khan und Kirk Admiral Marcus auf dessen Brücke erreichen, betäubt Scotty Khan auf Kirks Befehl. Dieser erwacht kurz darauf aber, attackiert Kirk und tötet Admiral Marcus. Dann fordert er von Spock die Herausgabe seiner 72 Männer und Frauen, da er sonst Kirk töten will. Spock geht zum Schein auf diese Forderung ein, indem er die 72 Torpedos zu Khan beamen lässt und diese später sprengt. Kurz zuvor werden Kirk, Scotty und Carol Marcus von Khan auf die Enterprise gebeamt, da kein Schiff ohne seinen Captain untergehen solle. Khan nimmt das Schiff unter schwerem Beschuss und beginnt auf die Erde abzustürzen. Spock ordnet die Evakuierung an, doch Sulu und andere Offiziere weigern sich, das Schiff zu verlassen. Scotty gelingt es nicht die Hauptenergie wiederherzustellen, damit ist das Schiff praktisch tot. Doch Kirk sieht noch einen Weg: er begibt sich in den stark verstrahlten Maschinenkern des Schiffes um ihn wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Er hat Erfolg: der Antrieb kann wieder gestartet werden und die Enterprise kann sich aus dem Orbit befreien. Doch der Preis ist hoch: Kirk wurde zu stark verstrahlt und stirbt kurz darauf. Spock ist traurig und fassungslos - er will sich dafür an Khan rächen. Als dessen Schiff durch die Explosion der 72 Torpedos so stark beschädigt wird, dass es abstürzt, versucht Khan das Schiff mit den letzten Energiereserven in das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte zu lenken. Khan selbst überlebt den Absturz und versucht unterzutauchen. Doch Spock ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen, fest entschlossen Khan zur Strecke zu bringen. Auf der Enterprise beobachtet McCoy wie ein toter Tribble durch eine Bluttransfusion von Khans Blut wieder zu leben beginnt. Da erkennt er die Chance auch Kirk wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Deswegen folgt Uhura Spock nach, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass man um Kirk zu retten, Khan lebend braucht. Schlussendlich gelingt es beiden Khan zu fassen und mit dessen Blut Kirk wiederzubeleben. Khan wird wieder eingefroren und zusammen mit seiner Mannschaft die Spock vor der Übergabe aus den Torpedos entfernt hatte, weggesperrt. Auf der Trauerfeier fast ein ganzes Jahr dannach, zitiert Kirk seinen Mentor Pike und meint dass er seine Worte nun verstanden hätte. Dr. Carol Marcus wird offiziell ein Teil der Besatzung und die frisch überholten Enterprise bricht zu ihrer großen und lang erwarteten Fünf-Jahres-Mission auf. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Wie schon beim letzten Film bedienten sich J.J. Abrams und seine Autoren bekannter Zitate und Elementen aus anderen Filmen und Serien des Star Trek Universums, beispielsweise der Sektion 31. Das Ende des Films war zu einem großen Teil an das Ende von angelehnt, nur dass diesmal Kirk und Spock die Rollen getauscht haben. Das kleine Handelsschiff, mit dem das Außenteam auf Kronos landete, gehörte zuvor Harry Mudd, welcher in mehreren TOS-Episoden auftauchte. Obwohl es schon in Klingonen ursprünglich gegeben hatte, fiel diese Szene, welche auf dem Gefängnisplaneten Rura Penthe spielt, dem Schneideraum zum Opfer, so dass erst in diesem Film Klingonen mit leicht erneuerter Maske zu sehen waren. Auch ein Tribble kam wieder vor, und spielte bei der Rettung von Kirks Leben eine entscheidende Rolle. In einer Szene sind im Hintergrund neben realen Modellen auch Modelle der Phoenix, dem ersten Warpschiff, der [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] (aus dem vorigen Film) und der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) zu sehen. Die Mannschaft der [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] in der TOS Folge bestand ebenfalls aus 72 Personen. Carol Marcus erwähnt im Gespräch mit Kirk ihre Freundin Christine Chapel. Bezüge zur Realität Der Planet "Nibiru" auf welchem Kirk, Spock & Co. einen Vulkanausbruch verhindern sollen stammt aus verschiedenen mythologischen Funden der Erde. Um was es sich bei "Nibiru" handelt ist noch unschlüssig. In babylonischen Texten handelt es sich hierbei um eine Gottheit. Weiter kann man vermuten, dass es ein beweglicher Himmelskörper ist. Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Einige Maschinenraumszenen wurden im Lawrence Livermore Laboratory, einer Forschungseinrichtung der US-Regierung in Kalifornien gedreht. Spezialeffekte Industrial Light & Magic wurde wieder als hauptverantwortliche Firma mit der Erstellung der Spezialeffekte beauftragt. Produktionschronologie ;April 2009 :Etwa einen Monat vor dem Kinostart von gibt Paramount einen weiteren Film beim selben Produktionsteam in Auftrag. ;Juni 2009 :J.J. Abrams antwortet auf die Frage, was für eine Nummer die Fortsetzung haben würde, damit, dass sie einen Untertitel statt einer Nummer haben wird. ;Juni 2010 :Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman bestätigen, dass die Story des Films fertig ist. Jedoch muss sie noch zusammen mit Damon Lindelof überprüft und gegebenenfalls überarbeitet werden. ;Juli 2010 :Damon Lindelof bestätigt über seinen Twitter-Account, dass man sich auf eine interessante Story geeinigt habe und nun mit der Ausarbeitung des Drehbuchs beginne. Auf der Reise der Crew durch die Galaxie soll diese auf einen Bösewicht stoßen, der im neuen Film eine größere Rolle spielen wird. ;Juli 2011 :Nachdem lange Zeit geplant war, dass der Film wahrscheinlich am 29.06.2012 in die Kinos kommen wird ; , sich Verzögerungen aber bereits lange angekündigt haben, gibt Paramount nun offiziell bekannt, dass der Film nicht am 29.06.2012 in den Kinos starten wird. Als neue Starttermine werden entweder Weihnachten 2012 oder Sommer 2013 gehandelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben die Dreharbeiten noch nicht begonnen. ; ;September 2011 :Laut Vulture hat J.J. Abrams offiziell zugesagt die Regie der Fortsetzung zu übernehmen. ;November 2011 :Laut TrekMovie ist der Drehbeginn der 15.01.2012, als Termin des Kinostarts wird der 17. Mai 2013 angestrebt. ILM arbeitet bereits an den Effekten des Films und einige Sets sind schon im Bau. Als ein möglicher Drehort gilt Hawaii. Außerdem wird bestätigt, dass der Film in 3D gedreht wird. ; Bis dahin galt die Aussage, dass man zwar über 3D nachdenke, bis jetzt jedoch nicht intensiv daran arbeite. ; ;Dezember 2011 :Laut Veriety wurde die britische Schauspielerin Alice Eve für eine Rolle in der Star-Trek-Fortsetzung verpflichtet. Sie soll eine Rolle verkörpern, die neu im Star-Trek-Canon ist. Zudem wurde von HitFix.com auch Peter Weller als neues Mitglied des Cast bestätigt. Weller übernahm bereits eine Rolle in der Serie . Einige Tage umgehende Gerüchte, dass Benicio Del Toro den Bösewicht spielen wird, sind indessen dementiert worden. ;Januar 2012 :Variety berichtet von zwei weiteren Darstellerergänzungen. Benedict Cumberbatch soll die Rolle eines Bösewichtes und Noel Clarke einen Familienvater spielen. ; ;August 2012 :Das Produktionsbudget liegt bei ca. 185 Mio. Dollar (142 Mio. Euro). ;September 2012 :TrekMovie.com gibt Star Trek Into Darkness als den offiziellen Titel des Films an. Die erste Nennung des Titels in einer Bekanntmachung über offizielle Kanäle von Paramount erfolgt aber erst am 27. Oktober. ;November 2012 :Trekmovie.com hat eine ersten Trailer für den 14. Dezember angekündigt. Er wird in Kinos zuerst vor Der Hobbit gezeigt werden und später im normalen Kinoprogramm. ;Dezember 2012 :Ein erster Announcement-Trailer wurde am 6. Dezember veröffentlicht. Nachwirkung Die Medienthekehttp://www.medientheke.net/fantasy-history/867-star-trek-into-darkness ist "sichtlich angetan von diesem actionreichen Science-Fiction Spektakel ... Star Trek Into Darkness macht definitiv Lust auf mehr Abenteuer der U.S.S. Enterprise." (4,5/6) Moviemazehttp://www.moviemaze.de/filme/5172/star-trek-into-darkness.html#ixzz2gkzvV5x4 vergibt 71%: "J.J. Abrams' zweiter Star Trek-Film dürfte allen, die seinen ersten Streich mochten, sicherlich gefallen. Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Bei Academy Awards 2014 wurde Star Trek Into Darkness für einen Oscar in der Kategorie „Beste visuelle Effekte“ nominiert. http://www.startrek.com/article/star-trek-into-darkness-nominated-for-oscar Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung * Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) * Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + DVD) * Star Trek Into Darkness (DVD) Soundtrackveröffentlichung * Star Trek Into Darkness (Soundtrack) von Michael Giacchino Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung * Star Trek Into Darkness (Roman) von Alan Dean Foster Sonstiges Das weltweite Einspielergebnis lag bei 345,4 Millonen Euro (467,4 Millionen Dollar). Somit ist er der bis dahin finanziell weltweit erfolgreichste aller Star Trek-Filme. http://1701news.com/node/353/darkness-tops-motion-picture-world-box-office.html Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher ;Hauptdarsteller :Chris Pine als James T. Kirk ::Nico Sablik :Zachary Quinto als Spock ::Timmo Niesner :Zoe Saldana als Nyota Uhura ::Tanja Geke :Karl Urban als Leonard McCoy ::Tobias Kluckert :John Cho als Hikaru Sulu ::Julien Haggége :Anton Yelchin als Pavel Andreievich Chekov ::Constantin von Jascheroff :Simon Pegg als Montgomery Scott ::Simon Jäger :Bruce Greenwood als Christopher Pike ::Oliver Stritzel :Benedict Cumberbatch als John Harrison/Khan Noonien Singh ::Sascha Rotermund :Alice Eve als Carol Marcus ::Annina Braunmiller :Peter Weller als Admiral Alexander Marcus ::Frank Glaubrecht :Leonard Nimoy als Spock (alt) ::Fred Maire ;Nebendarsteller :Noel Clarke als Thomas Harewood ::Norman Matt :Nazneen Contractor als Rima Harewood :Amanda Foreman als Ensign Brackett :Jay Scully als Lieutenant Chapin :Jonathan H. Dixon als Ensign Froman :Aisha Hinds als Navigationsoffizierin Darwin ::Peggy Sander :Joseph Gatt als Wissenschaftsoffizier 0718 :Jeremy Raymond als Anführer der Nibiraner :Tony Guma als Nibiraner :Kimberly Broumand als Madeline :Sean Blakemore als Klingone #1 :Nick E. Tarabay als Klingone #2 :Beau Billingslea als Captain Abbott ::Tobias Meister :Deep Roy als Keenser :Anjini Taneja Azhar als Lucille Harewood :Jack Laufer als Arzt :Katie Cockrell als Girl #1 :Kellie Cockrell als Girl #2 :Jason Matthew Smith als Hendorff ::Jan-David Rönfeldt :Chris Hemsworth als George Kirk (Archivmaterial / nur Audio) :Jennifer Morrison als Winona Kirk (Archivmaterial / nur Audio) :Seth Ayott als USS Enterprise Shuttle Ensign :Marco Sanchez als Torpedo Sicherheit :Lee Reherman als Uniformierter Söldner :Scott Lawrence als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Vengeance :Usman Ally als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Vengeance :Nolan North als Brückenoffizier der USS Vengeance :James Hiroyuki Liao als Brückenoffizier der USS Vengeance :Rob Moran als Ensign der USS Vengeance :Berit Francis als Sternenflottenadmiralin :Akiva Goldsman als Sternenflottenadmiral :Benjamin P. Binswanger als Sternenflottenadmiral :Christopher Doohan als Transporteroffizier :Andy Demetrio als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Gianna Simone als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Rene Rosado als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Jacquelynn King als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Long Tran als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Ningning Deng als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Jodi Johnston als Brückenbesatzungsmitglied :Colleen Harris als Lady V :Jeffrey Chase als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Enterprise :Monisola Akiwowo als Krankenschwester der USS Enterprise :Paul K. Daniel als Shuttlepilot :Ser'Darius Blain als Redshirt der USS Enterprise :Heather Langenkamp als Moto :David C. Waite als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Enterprise :Melissa Paulo als Barmädchen :Cynthia Addai-Robinson als Einwohnerin von San Francisco :Drew Grey als Bargast aus San Francisco :Douglas Weng als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Vengeance :Charlie Haugk als Einwohner von San Francisco :Max Chernov als Einwohner von San Francisco :Marc Primiani als Einwohner von San Francisco :Jesper A. Inglis als Einwohner von San Francisco :Jacob Rhodes als Nibiru-Kind :Kentucky Rhodes als Nibiru-Kind :Anthony Wilson als Shaku :Eric Greitens als Sternenflotten-Zeremonienwache #1 :Melissa Steinman als Sternenflotten-Zeremonienwache #2 :Adam McCann als Sternenflotten-Zeremonienwache #3 :Jon Orvasky als Sternenflotten-Zeremonienwache #4 :Gerald W. Abrams als Sternenflottenadmiral bei der Zeremonie :James H. McGrath Jr. als Sternenflottenadmiral bei der Zeremonie ;nicht in den Credits genannt :Kraisit Agnew als Nikicha Tomser :Tom Archdeacon als Ensign Spyke :Alexandra Aristy als Mitarbeiter des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers #2 :Noah Arrue als Gast :Melissa Baldridge als Besatzungsmitglied auf dem Hangardeck :Susana Basanty als unbekannt :Paris Benjamin als Ingenieurin der USS Enterprise :Manu Bennett als Klingone :Bill Blair als Zivilist aus Chelsea :Jon Lee Brody als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Enterprise :Mitch Clark als Nibiraner :Geryh Hurricane Curtis als Sternenflottenausbilder :Mike Dalager als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Enterprise :Gerald Donaldson als Admiral :Jaycie Dotin als Shuttle-Besatzungsmitglied :Diana Emuge als Ingenieurin :LaRaine Fisher als Zivilist aus Chelsea :Leni Ford als Cosmoe :Gary-7 als Nibiranischer Ältester :Aurelien Gaya als Ingenieur :Jonathon Grant als unbekannt :Virginia Hankins als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Enterprise :Mark Alexander Herz als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Enterprise :Ellen Ho als Sternenflottenkadettin :Ryan T. Husk als Sternenflottenoffizier :Coy Jandreau als Nibiraner :Britanni Johnson als NYU-Krankenschwester :Mike Kalinowski als Sternenflottenoffizier :Robert Kane als Zivilist :Elly Kaye als Sternenflottenoffizierin :Germany Kent als Sternenflottenoffizier (Captain) :Hina Khan als Kadettin :Dave Kim als Sternenflotten-Soldat :Ariel D. King als Sternenflotten-Zivilistin :Kasia Kowalczyk as Grasia-Außerirdische :Shaun Kyser als Sicherheitswächter :Bryan Lee als Sternenflottenkadett :Xuelian Lei als Zivilist :Andrew Maiorano als Mitarbeiter des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers #3 :Brent McGee als Ingenieur der USS Enterprise :Reggie Melvin als Zivilistin :Teebone Mitchell als Mitarbeiter des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers #1 :Peet Montzingo als Bargast #2 :Chris Morris als unbekannt :Hiram A. Murray als Bargast :Morocco Nevlin als Zivilist :Westley Nguyen als Zivilist :Brendan Norman als Ingenieur der USS Enterprise :Celeste Octavia als Krankenschwester :Jen Oda als unbekannt :Laura Parker als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Enterprise :Salomon Passariello als Medizintechniker :Preston Queen als Bargast #3 :David Rodriguez als Sternenflottenkadett :Tristin Rupp als unbekannt :Joel Shock als Sicherheitsoffizier :Michael T. Stewart als Sternenflottenoffizier :Thomas W. Stewart als Ingenieur der USS Enterprise :Nora Sullivan als Wissenschaftsoffizierin der USS Enterprise :Vijay Suzuki als Mechaniker :John Tomkins als unbekannt :Fawn Tran als Zivilistin :Xavier Truesdell als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Enterprise :Kyle Valle als Sternenflotten-Zivilist :David C. White als Besatzungsmitglied der USS Enterprise :Ali Williams als unbekannt :Felicity Wren als Sternenflottenoffizierin :mehrere unbekannte Darsteller als Besatzungsmitglieder der USS Enterprise, davon: :*… als Außerirdischer Ingenieur :*… als Sternenflottenoffizier (Abteilung Kommando/Navigation) :*… als Krankenschwester der USS Enterprise :*… als Orionerin (Abteilung Technik/Sicherheit) :*… als Sicherheitsoffizier #1 :*… als Sicherheitsoffizier #2 :*… als Sicherheitsoffizier #3 :mehrere unbekannte Darsteller als Mitarbeiter des Royal Children's Hospitals :*… als Mitarbeiter #1 :*… als Mitarbeiter #2 :*… als Mitarbeiterin :mehrere unbekannte Darsteller als Nibiraner :*… als Baby :3 unbekannte Darsteller als Zeremonienwächter :2 unbekannte Darsteller als Ayts :unbekannte Darstellerin als Kathy ::Maria Hönig :unbekannte Darstellein als Orionische Zivilistin :unbekannter Darsteller als Andy ::Dirk Bublies :unbekannter Darsteller als Außerirdischer Sternenflottenoffizieller :unbekannter Darsteller als Darius ::Benjamin Stöwe :unbekannter Darsteller als Menschliche Sternenflottenoffizielle :unbekannter Darsteller als Sicherheitsoffizier der USS Vengeance ;Weitere Synchronsprecher :Anam Afrashteh :Sven Fechner :Uwe Jellinek :Nina Herting :Martin Kautz :Tino Kiessling :Matti Klemm :Annabelle Krieg :Ken Laabs :Jenieva-Jane Mayreiss :Steven Merting :Ute Noack :Frank Röth :Björn Schalla :Antje Thiele :Roland Wolf Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links *Offizielle Homepage * * * ca:Star Trek XII en:Star Trek Into Darkness nl:Star Trek Into Darkness fr:Star Trek (film 2013) ru:Стартрек: Возмездие eo:Stela Vojaĝo: En Malumecon ST12